meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 017a
Janis heads to the library to see if Allys is there 10:22:00 PM Kestrel: Allys is indeed there; writing something in a book with another book open next to the first. She's wearing another expensive-looking gown, this time green with golden embroidery and matching earrings. 10:22:23 PM Janis: Janis tries to sneak up and peek at what she's writing 10:22:44 PM Kestrel: What languages does Janis have? 10:23:17 PM Janis: ((Common, Elven, Gnome, Infernal)) 10:23:36 PM Janis: ((Also, 22 Stealth if that was needed)) 10:23:57 PM Kestrel: Janis doesn't recognize the text. 10:24:12 PM Janis: Janis is leaning in right next to Allys's head 10:24:16 PM Janis: ...WHAT'S THAT? 10:25:14 PM Kestrel: Allys startles a bit, and then rubs her forehead. "It's none of your business, and I'll thank you not to sneak up behind me for a petty practical joke." 10:25:24 PM Janis: ...sorry. 10:25:32 PM Janis: I just wanted to see if you want breakfast. 10:25:37 PM Janis: Jhett and Wynn made tarts. 10:25:39 PM Janis: They're good. 10:25:42 PM Kestrel: Allys: ... oh. 10:26:27 PM Kestrel: Allys: Well, thank you for informing me, in that case. I suppose I had better go and see if I can get my brother up. 10:26:35 PM Janis: He's already there 10:27:56 PM Kestrel: Allys blinks, and starts cleaning her pen. "... is he? Perhaps coming here was a good idea after all." 10:28:22 PM Janis: ...it's not a very big ship you know. At some point you'll probably end up in the same room with him. 10:29:58 PM Kestrel: Allys: I don't particularly object to being in the same room with him. It's simply better to give someone space now and again. And I'm certainly you can *imagine* how much I enjoy being in the general vicinity when he's three sheets to the wind or more. 10:30:24 PM Janis: ...three sheets to the wind? 10:30:59 PM Kestrel: Allys: Drunk. A word for which there are a number of synonyms, many of which I have had ample opportunity to use in the past decade or so. 10:31:15 PM Janis: Oh...yeah, I guess that makes sense. 10:31:40 PM Kestrel: Allys: "Sozzled" makes it sound so much less repugnant. 10:32:03 PM Janis: ...sizzled...I don't think Jhett's covered any of this in languages. 10:33:02 PM Kestrel: Allys: Well, there's also "sloshed," "tanked" and "hammered." 10:33:14 PM Janis: Hammered and Tanked I've heard. 10:33:29 PM Janis: I didn't know there were so many ways to say one thing. 10:33:37 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 10:33:56 PM Kestrel: Allys: That particular thing, yes. That particular thing. 10:34:15 PM Kestrel: She sets her pen down, clean, and blots the page before closing the book. 10:34:36 PM Janis: Well, if you want food, we have some in the galley. 10:34:53 PM Janis: Oh, and Nation made us presents. I hope you saw yours. 10:35:44 PM Kestrel: Allys blinks. "... no. I didn't. And thank you for telling me about breakfast." 10:35:48 PM Kestrel: She stands up. 10:36:01 PM Janis: Oh... 10:36:13 PM Janis: Well...maybe it's there now. 10:36:48 PM Janis: Anyway, I'll see you in the galley. 10:37:03 PM Kestrel: Allys nods. 10:37:13 PM Janis: Janis exits